


No Holding Back

by tokyojunk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Desperate Sex, Established Relationship, FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: They’re shameless, really. They have a perfectly private room to do this in, but once the lube and condoms are bought, Noctis can’t hold back and soon he’s climbing Ignis like a tree. [kink meme fill]





	No Holding Back

They’re shameless, really.

They have a perfectly private room to do this in, but once the lube and condoms are bought, Noctis can’t hold back and soon he’s climbing Ignis like a tree.

It’s a right mess in the beginning as Ignis tries to get the condom on while simultaneously keeping his attention on Noctis. He tries his best to lube his fingers up enough to prepare his eager prince, but Noctis is persistent, shoving his own pants down enough for prep as he drags the man forward, kissing every square inch of his face. It isn’t long before they're ready, Noctis with one empty pant leg dangling loose as the older man hoists him up and starts pounding into him against the graffiti filled wall. The squishing sounds of slick slapping sex mix in well with their throaty moans and heated pants. It’s past midnight in Lestallum and there’s a foreboding sense that someone will catch them in this darkened alleyway, but Ignis pushes the worry back into the corner of his mind as his cock drives itself further into moist tight heat.

The hunger laced kisses they share only grow erratic as they break to moan and inhale sharp gasps when Ignis thrusts increase in speed. Noctis is so snug around him, a pulsing heat that swallows him greedily every time he pulls out and slams forward. Noctis wraps his arms around his neck, face nestling into the crook of it. His tongue lavs over the base before teeth graze and sink in hard on one particular thrust, making Ignis cry out a curse and shiver.

Ignis captures his lips again leaning forward to help brace their weight against the wall. Noctis busies his hands, burying them in Ignis’ hair. Fingers tightly card and pull at sandy blond locks, the pain only adds to the pleasure Ignis feels mounting as he seemingly tries to fuck Noctis _through_ the wall. The advisor tilts his hips at an angle and pulls out enough to leave the tip inside before snapping forward with everything he’s got. It makes Noctis grow rigid and tight before he loosens and sighs a breathy “ _right there_ ” followed by a guttural “ _oh fuck_ ” when Ignis does it again and again. Noctis rocks back to meet every pounding thrust, the reeling pleasure making Ignis drunk. He clumsily tries for a kiss and misses completely, catching the younger man on the nose. It makes Noctis laugh before the prince swipes at Ignis’ bottom lip with his tongue playfully before giving him a deep kiss.

They lose themselves in this. Noctis wraps his legs tighter around him, pulling Ignis as close as possible as he slams into him without rhyme or reason. It’s pure, unadulterated fucking and Ignis can’t find it in himself to care about the repercussions when he’s balls deep in Noctis’ ass, moaning his name. He feels his own orgasm approaching as heat coils tight at the base of his stomach. Noctis surprisingly has enough sense to attend to his neglected cock and soon starts stroking himself with vigor, pumping himself rough and fast.

Noctis doesn’t last long, coming hard with a keened cry. Ignis follows suit a few thrusts later, vision going white as his balls tighten. He slams deep, milking his release as he slowly rolling his hips. Noctis moans again, shuddering through his second orgasm. They kiss, long and deep, softly moaning in relief as they ride what’s left of their high. It’s been ages since they’ve had sex like this. Quick, rough, and ridiculously obscene. Being on the road made having intimate moments difficult. There’s the issue of privacy when they’re stuck sharing beds in hotel rooms or bunking all together at outdoor havens. When they can afford to splurge, it’s an unspoken rule that Noctis and Ignis share a room. From there, they screw each other’s brains out on every possible surface until the next time they’re able to afford such privacy.

Ignis relaxes as Noctis’ thumbs draw circles at the base of the back of his neck. It feels nice, his calloused thumbs are gentle as they work out the kinks in his neck. Noctis kisses him again, slow and deep and soon they’re lost in their own little world. They roll their tongues together, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths. Ignis takes what he can, deepening their kiss further, gorging himself, filling himself up to the brim with the younger man’s taste and soft warmth. When Ignis pulls away, Noctis whines, lips chasing his. He playfully swipes the tip of his tongue on the underside of the young man’s bottom lip, earning a smirk. Noctis leans in and decorates the man’s chin with soft kisses, working his way up to his lips. He presses their foreheads together, nuzzling the tips of their noses together.

Noctis sighs. “Why can’t we stay like this forever?”

Ignis kisses the tip of his nose. “Because you’re heavy.”

Despite the insult, Noctis still laughs.

“You hear that?

“What?”

The couple freeze at the sound of female voices. They turn to look and spot a pair of woman, power plant workers from the looks of their uniforms, at the lit end of the alley. The women are looking down, trying to make out who’s there. Ignis prays to the Six they can’t see them.

“It sounded like laughing,” the taller one, a rail thin redhead says trying to peer into the darkness.

“Probably a couple fooling around down that alley. It’s plenty dark for it.” Her friend was a shorter, slightly plump woman with dark skin and blond hair.

“Should we tell them to beat it and go elsewhere?”

“Nah. Leave whoever is getting lucky be,” the blond shrugs, giving up on her search. “Six knows they need it if they’re desperate enough to screw out here. Plus, who hasn’t had a random rump around here?”

The redhead frowns. “I’m just jealous they have someone to screw, even if it’s out here.”

The blond turns to her, a hand on her hip. “Says the girl who turned down that behemoth of a hot guy during the Assassin's Festival.”

Her friend’s eyes grow wide. “Could you blame me? He was huge! I wouldn’t be surprised if I didn’t survive the sex.”

“So? We’re here for a good time, not a long time. You blew your chances sis!”

They eventually walk away, voices fading in the distance.

“I’m going to pretend we weren’t just judged by strangers over our sex-life choices.” Ignis says pulling Noctis away from the wall. “We best take our leave before we’re found.”

Noctis tilts his head. “Do you think they were talking about Gladio?” 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. He’s the only hot behemoth that we know,” the man replies. “Come now. Chop, chop,” he gently pats the prince’s young bottom in encouragement.

Noctis groans, hugging Ignis close. “Carry me, like this.”

“Are you mental? I am _not_ carrying you like this.”

“Right,” the young man pulled back. “You’re still inside me. Pull out, clean up, and _then_ carry me like this.”

“I don’t think you understand.” Ignis feels his glasses droop down the bridge of his nose. Noctis pushes them up for him. “We would look ridiculous, highness. Are you unable to walk?”

“I don’t want to," Noctis replies frowning. "Plus you really did a number on me." He pops his back and even Ignis has to wince at the sound. “I’ll feel it tomorrow.”

The man gives his prince an apologetic kiss. “Nothing a nice hot shower and a good massage won’t fix.”

Noctis drops his legs down to stand and Ignis pulls out. The man pulls out a handkerchief and uses it to get them clean as best he can as they re-dress. Noctis’ clothes seem to have taken most of the mess, with the front of his shirt a complete mess. Ignis’ pants have the marks of lubricant mixed with sex, but it’s too dark to notice the mess. Not that it matters since Ignis will do all of their laundry in the morning.

He hunches to the ground slightly.

“Come love.”

Noctis climbs onto his back, draping his arms over the man’s shoulders as the advisor stands up.

“Hey, can we get ice cream?” he asks once they’re out of the alley and walking toward their hotel.

“At this hour while carrying you like this?”

Some rogue stands are still open at the hour so it’s likely for them to buy some if Noctis really wants it.

“It’s not so bad.”

“Because you’re the one being carried.”

Noctis snorts. “Gotta take the bad with the good, Specs.”


End file.
